


True Love Can Break Any Curse

by FaerieTales4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieTales4ever/pseuds/FaerieTales4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: What if this kiss in Skin Deep had worked? Spoilers for Skin Deep! COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Can Break Any Curse

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

**True Love Can Break Any Curse: Rumbelle One shot**

            Rumplestiltskin sat at his wheel, spinning as he always did. He tried desperately to forget about her. How she was the first girl to ever come to the castle, or anywhere near him, without asking for something in return. Some would argue that wasn’t true, that she came to save her kingdom, but Rumple knew it was more than that. Belle had told him herself that she chose to come because she wanted an adventure; she wanted to be a hero. He wasn’t sure what kind of answer he’d expected, but that one certainly had surprised him. Then again, everything about Belle was a mystery.  

            A wonderfully intriguing mystery waiting to be uncovered.

            The imp quickly shook his head, banishing the sentimental thought. He wanted to convince himself he was glad of her absence. He could be rid of her incessant chatter and endless questions. He could close the curtains and life in the Dark Castle would go back to the way it used to be.

            Quiet, solitary, lonely.

            Just the way he liked it.

            He stared harder at the wheel, attempting to force away the cloud of depression that threatened to overwhelm him. Belle was the first person to ever look past the Dark One, to see the man he once was, rather than the monster he’d become. She treated him in a way no one else ever had.

            And then he let her go.

            “ _It’s for the best,”_ the spirit of the Dark One tried to reassure him, _“We can’t have her messing up our plans.’_ Rumple listened intently, struggling to give himself over to the voice. A task that, once upon a time, had been done with little difficulty. Belle had changed him, this he knew for sure. The thing that terrified him about that realization though, was that he _liked_ it. He longed to be the simple village man again. Even if that man was a coward, he was _not_ a monster. The village man, Rumple knew _he_ was the one Bae would be proud of, the one he would want to see when his father finally returned his end of the bargain. And yet, he’d let his only chance of becoming that man again slip through his fingers. He told himself to be rational, that it really _was_ all for the best. He knew he needed his powers to reach his son, but sometimes he wondered…

            Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Belle came through, smiling broadly and carrying a basket of fresh straw. The imp looked up from his wheel, stunned, “Oh, you're back already,” he stuttered, trying to hide his shock, “Good. Good thing. I'm, uh... I'm nearly out of straw.”

            Belle giggled a bit as she hung up her cloak and crossed to the table to put down her basket, “Come on,” she insisted, inching closer to Rumple and resisting the urge to put her arms around him, “you're happy that I'm back.”

            The man sighed, gaze shifting back and forth, “I’m not unhappy,” he admitted shyly.

            The brunette smiled and took a seat, perching herself on the edge of the table behind Rumple, “I believe you owe me a story.”

            “I do?” he asked playfully, turning to face her.

            Belle shook her head, “You do. Tell me about your son.”

            At this, the imp focused on the floor again, “Uh... I lost him. There's nothing more to tell, really.” He still didn’t look at her, but felt Belle take his hand.

 **“** And since then, you've loved no one, and no one has loved you,” she stated matter of factly, sympathy lacing her voice.  

            The imp looked up, his eyes solemn. Then he leaned closer to her, wanting to see her expression clearly, ”Why did you come back?” he asked, for he truly never expected to see her again. His hardened heart leapt a bit, knowing that she was here now, she’d come back of her own free will. She wasn’t his prisoner, not anymore.

Belle turned away **,** “I wasn't going to,” she whispered honestly before looking back at him with a small smile, “But then... something changed my mind. “ With that, she leaned forward and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips.

 _“_ Oh,” the imp moaned, surprise, pleasure, and uncertainty mingled together, “What's happening?”

            “Kiss me again, it's working!” she said, giddy with excitement. 

            Rumple smiled in spite of his quickening pulse, “What is?”

            **”** Any curse can be broken,” she whispers lovingly.

            His body tingled. The darkness that has clouded his mind for so long slowly melted away. He felt warm, loved. He felt like a man. _The curse is breaking!_ he realized. It was a welcome feeling, and the cowardly but lovable man inside him wanted so much to relish in it. But just before the warmth could shroud his heart completely, the Dark Spirit gripped it like iron.  Rumple fought, but the spirit overpowered him, and he collapsed in a heap.

            Belle ran to him, kneeling down and frantically searching for a heartbeat. When she found it, she sighed in relief, kissing him once more. But when his eyes flutter open, it’s not the handsome hazel brown ones of her beloved that stared back at her, but an evil, devilish green. The man jerked away, looking around wildly “Who told you that!? Who knows that!? **”** he screamed maniacally.

            Belle jumped back, frightened, this was the first time she’d seen him like this, “Ru-Rumple?” she asked, her voice shaking.

            The imp laughed a devilish laugh. It was a cold, harsh sound that echoed off the walls and sent chills down Belle’s spine. She fought the urge to shiver.

            “That ridiculous mortal is gone dearie, now you only have me,” he smiled wickedly, aiming to grab Belle as she scurried away,

            “What- what’s wrong with you? What happened? What have you done with him?! Her voice rose as she angrily moved forward and shoved the man backward.

My, my, dearie, feisty aren’t we?” he chided. “I won’t ask again. Who told you how to get rid of the curse?” His eyes turned stormy. He lunged at her again and she whimpered as she realized the wall was blocking her escape, “I-I-I don't know. She, uh... she—she-”

            "She." The imp spat, understanding clear on his face. He stomped to the nearest mirror and tore down its veil with a loud RIIIP _!_  “You... evil... soul. This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me!?”

            Belle stood shakily. Her eyes widened at the image in the mirror. It was her beloved. He beamed back at her. Belle’s heart hammered, if she could see him, he must still be a part of this _demon_. With a jolt, Belle realized that spirit of the Dark One must’ve overtaken him completely. The- whatever he was standing in front of her now- must have fought against the kiss. The brunette squared her shoulders, she knew her beloved was trying; she could see the anguish in his eyes when she looked in the mirror.  She had to find a way to help him. She didn’t know if anything would work, but she had to try. Belle bit her lip and summoned her courage before turning toward the fiend who had taken Rumple’s form, “Who are you talking to?”

            “The Queen” he screamed insanely, Belle gathered he did not see his other self in the mirror, “Your friend, the Queen! How did she get to you?”

            The brunette tried to keep her voice steady, but she was terrified, The-the Queen? I don't-”

            Turning away from the mirror, he eyed her with disgust **“** I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me. Oh, yeah. You're working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you being the hero and killing the beast?”

“It was working-” she protested, no longer knowing whether it was the demon or Rumple to whom she was speaking. Only by looking into his eyes could she tell the difference. They were still green, but it was fading slowly, becoming the beautiful chocolate she had come to adore.

            “Shut up!” the imp screamed, closing his eyes. In the mirror, Rumple was grinning; he was gaining control again! Belle pushed forward, willing him to keep fighting against his dark side,

            “This means it's true love!” she insisted. Her voice was pleading now, tears pooling in her eyes. _Please come back to me_ she prayed.

            “Shut the hell up!” the imp shouted.

            “Why won't you believe me?!” she asked desperately. The demon’s expression hardened and he looked her square in the eye,

            “Because no one-” to her utter horror, he stepped forward and shook her, as if she were a rag doll. She shut her eyes tight. _It’s not real,_ she told herself, _This isn’t him_. When she met his gaze again, the green had come back, almost as strong as it was when he’d first awoken. Only a tiny speak of brown peeked through. Belle bit her lip; if there was any hope of bringing her beloved back, it had to happen _now_. But what could she do?

            She realized he was still speaking, “ _No one_ could ever, _ever_ love me!” he spat.

            And that’s when it hit her, “You’re wrong,” she asserted with all the confidence she could muster. Then, before she could lose the nerve, she stepped forward and kissed him long and passionately.

            Again, Rumple felt his skin tingle. The warm feeling returned, slowly, but with much more force then last time. The cowardly man inside him finally had the strength he needed, for as hard as the darkness pushed, it could not overtake him any longer. Finally, the spirit gave up, leaving his body in a flurry of white light.

            Belle stood dumbfounded as he was lifted into the air and surrounded him in a colorful aurora before lying him gently back down. Cautiously, the girl crept forward, afraid of what she might find when his eyes fluffed open. She kneeled next to him, tears dripping onto his shirt as she prayed harder than ever before. “Please come back to me,” she whispered, “I love you.”

            “Belle…” said a soft, husky voice. The girl looked up to see a pair of bright, hazel eyes staring lovingly back at her, “You saved me…”

            “Rumple!” the brunette breathed, sobbing in relief as she leaned down to kiss him, “I thought-” she choked, “I thought you were gone forever.”

            Rumplestiltskin caressed her hair and held her close, “Oh Belle. My beautiful, wondrous Belle, I’m right here.”

            She hugged him tighter, never wanting to leave his embrace. “That- that man that took you, I thought-“ she cried harder, “I was so scared for you.”

            Rumple got up and led her over to the couch, kissing her tenderly. “I was a fool Belle, you tried to make me let go before and I- I thought I needed his powers to help me get Bae back but,” he smiled at her, “all I ever needed was you.”

            Belle sniffed, but she was beaming, “Bae? Is…is that your son?”

            Rumple smiled and shook his head, “I broke a deal with him; I left him alone in another realm Belle.”

            “Oh Rum,” the brunette cuddled closer to him, “I’m so sorry.”

            “I thought the only way I could get him back was if I kept those horrid powers. I was too much of a coward without them.”

            “You’re not a coward Rumple.”

            Rumple smiled, “Oh, but I was until I met you. When I saw what the spirit almost did to you…Oh Belle, I don’t think I could live with myself if anything happened to you.”

            Belle kissed him again, “I’m not going anywhere. And don’t worry, I’ll help you get back to your son.”

            “I love you Belle.”

            “I love you too Rum, more than you know.“

**The End**

**Beta-ed by: Emilie Brown**


End file.
